


Кодовые названия и другие знамения

by mfoer



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfoer/pseuds/mfoer
Summary: Скучающие греческие боги решают взяться за дело и помочь двум секретно влюбленным друг в друга идиотам.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано в порыве внезапного упороса на зфб для команды WTF Shevine 2017
> 
> *В греческой мифологии:  
> Зе́лос — бог соперничества,  
> О́нир — бог вещих и лживых сновидений.

Сегодня на Олимпе было душно. До такой степени душно, как будто они варились сейчас в раскаленных котлах, в которых Аид любил заключать грешников. И неважно, что это все выдумки.

Зелос лениво потянулся в кресле и положил ноги на столик, с напускной усталостью смахнув пот со лба. Взял в руки свежий выпуск «Нью-Йорк Таймс». О том, что боги не потеют и не в курсе последних новостей – это все тоже выдумки. 

— Зе-е-лос, — нараспев произнес Онирос, — скучно. Скучно-скучно-скучно, как же скучно, друг мой. 

Зелос упорно делал вид, что не замечал распинающегося рядом с ним Онира. Он уже наизусть знал все, что последний мог сказать. О том, что им нужно наконец сделать что-то (на этом месте Онир театрально вскидывал вверх брови и устремлял взгляд куда-то вдаль, словно надеясь обнаружить там заветные приключения), перестать сидеть на месте.

— Опять ты завел свою шарманку. Отправляйся сам в дорогу, раз тебе так приспичило. Обернись хоть цыганкой из табора, хоть наследником английского престола. Осуществи, — на это месте Зелоса прервала голова Онироса, приподнявшаяся из-под газеты, — Зевса ради, осуществи все свои сумасшедшие планы. Но только без меня. 

Зелос поднял газету выше, чтобы продолжить чтение.  
— Зелос, мой добрый Зелос. Скажи на милость, сколько тысячелетий мы здесь уже торчим? Когда в последний раз ты опускался на землю, а? Ты ведь сидишь здесь — бревно бревном, читаешь эти свои новости из жалких таблоидов.  
Онир поднялся на ноги и принялся ходить в разные стороны, активно жестикулируя. 

— Вот что тебе это все дает? Ни за что не поверю, что тебе нравится просто все это читать. Черт возьми, Зел, кто у нас вообще здесь бог соперничества? Да нас с тобой уже весь пантеон готов на смех поднять. Понятно Зевс – старик уже в конец умаялся, сидит себе на своем громадном троне, сосет нектар через трубочку. Но мы-то с тобой, мы! — на этом моменте Зел вынужден был все-таки посмотреть на Онира, потому что тот крепко схватил его за плечи двумя руками.

В его глазах блеснуло что-то почти безумное, и Зелу хотелось отделаться от него поскорее и вернуться к чтению колонки об очередном скандале в семье Кардашьян. Обычно нагрубить было достаточно. Ну или затеять драку и разгромить половину их крыла, на восстановление которой уходила потом пара-тройка месяцев.

— Мы с тобой, напомню, боги в самом расцвете сил. И если ты все еще дуешься на меня из-за того случая с Эоном, то уверяю тебя, у нас ничего не было. Парнишка просто переоценил свои возможности. Ну и не знал он, что я не свободен, понимаешь? 

На этот пассаж Зелос решил никак не отвечать, а лишь нахмурился еще больше, и сделал вид, что внимательно читает дальше. Но Онир явно не собирался униматься, потому что через секунду свет в комнате погас, и перед ними замерцал большой экран с расплывчатыми краями. Когда Они загорался чем-то больше, чем обычно, он предпочитал показать всё Зелосу, чтобы тот убедился в воочию, до чего же это прекрасно. Случалось такое, к слову, всего пару раз.

— Они, я тебя умоляю. Что теперь? Мне хватило прошлого раза, когда ты предложил спасать непонятно от чего умирающих коров в Индии. 

Онир произнес в ответ, опять на распев, так, что Зелу уже почти захотелось ему врезать:  
— З-е-е-лос, на этот раз ты закачаешься. Готовься увидеть шедевр американского телевидения. 

Они быстро набрал что-то на клавиатуре своего ноутбука и на экране появилось видео. На нем два мужика в красных креслах шутили как-то невпопад, стреляли друг в друга глазами явно чаще, чем было положено, и при возможности обнимались (тоже чаще, чем положено). 

— Ты хотел показать мне двух геев на шоу талантов? Молодец, тебе пятерка. Можно я уже пойду?

— Ты как всегда ничего не понял, дружище. Эти двое – не геи, — На этом моменте Ори потянул драматическую паузу. Не дождавшись нужной реакции от Зела, он продолжил. — Это – самые гетеросексуальные гетеросексуалы из всех. По крайней мере, так было до того, как они начали участвовать в этом проекте. Зелос, разве ты не видишь, как они похожи на нас в молодости? 

Для наглядности Ори ткнул пальцем в широко лыбящееся лицо одного из парней, застывшее на экране. 

— Это просто два идиота, которые никак не начнут действовать. Их нужно лишь немного подтолкнуть. А здесь вступаем в действие мы, — Ори заговорщически подмигнул и опять начал жестикулировать как безумец. — Ты же знаешь, что Акесо и ее банда постоянно вмешиваются в жизни людей? И всегда все получается, как надо! Мы просто попросим у них совета и поможем этим двум, а заодно и посоревнуемся.

— Стоп, стоп, Онир. Никому помогать мы не будем. И соревноваться тем более. Ну обнимаются они, смотрят влюбленными взглядами – что, друзья так не могут поступать? Я не собираюсь срываться с места непонятно ради чего.

— З-е-е-лос, ты просто не видел всей истории до конца. Я тут собрал кучу статей и интервью, и знаю, что смотреть сам ты все это не захочешь, поэтому могу провести тебе блиц-курс. Слушай внимательно: все вокруг уверены, что они влюблены.  
-

Зелос не мог бы ответить внятно, почему он все-таки согласился. Но эти двое, черт их побери, ведь точно напоминали их самих в молодости. Если бы Блейк все еще носил длинные волосы, сейчас бы был очень похож на Онира. По крайней мере, кудрявой шевелюрой. Ну а что уж там говорить про Адама — когда у людей началась вся эта мода на татуировки, сам Зелос сразу забил себе обе руки, в первый раз почувствовав какой-то намек на движение в болоте, в котором они увязли на тысячи лет. 

Зелос мог ругаться себе под нос сколько угодно, но следующее утро они провели, сосредоточенно уткнувшись в компьютеры и воплощая в жизнь дотошный и подробный «рисёрч», чтобы не упустить из вида ни одной детали. Когда дело было сделано, Онир притащил ящик нектара и включил одну из песен группы Maroon 5, в которой играл тот затуированный парень. 

В песне пелось что-то про сахар, и Зелосу впервые за две тысячи лет захотелось танцевать.  
-

— Мы здесь уже восемь сезонов, а я все еще не знаю, что ты за человек, — шутит Адам во время эфира, и черт возьми, пропади все пропадом, если сам Блейк знает.

Он ловит Адама на слове, когда после очередной притворной перепалки тот говорит что-то в духе: «Я куплю тебе пиво и угощу ужином, но на ринге я уложу тебя на лопатки». Потому что сочетание слов «пиво и ужин» звучит сейчас как нельзя лучше.

Они идут в один из любимых баров, где можно посидеть спокойно в полутьме, и где никто не пристает к ним с просьбами сфотографироваться и подписать автограф. Блейк пробирается к барной стойке, чтобы обновить порции пива, когда неожиданно встречает старого знакомого, с которым не виделся уже, кажется, года два. Только вот имя его безнадежно вылетело из головы.

— Хэ-эй, Блейки, дружище! — расплывается в улыбке тот, и хлопает Блейка по плечу. — Барни Грегсон, помнишь меня? 

— Барни, конечно, приятель, — расслабляется Блейк. — Сколько лет, сколько зим! Что-то тебя вообще не видно, куда ты пропал? — Блейк кивает бармену, усатому парнишке лет тридцати, чтобы налил им две пинты, и они устраиваются рядом за потертой стойкой.

— Я решил вообще уйти из музыки, вот так получилось. Жена и дети, сам понимаешь. Орудуем потихоньку у меня на ферме, — Блейк лишь кивает в ответ, пытаясь вспомнить, где она находится. Словно прочитав его мысли, Барни продолжает. — Это ведь недалеко от Тишоминго, странно, что мы ни разу не пересеклись. Ты бы заехал к нам, что ли, как-нибудь. Сара и Джейсон тебя просто обожают. 

— Да, приятель, помню, как вы там все хорошо обставили. И детишки у тебя просто прелесть. Сейчас только не очень подходящий момент, вся эта тягомотина с разводом затянулась, похоже, надолго… — Блейк пожимает плечами, надеясь, что объяснять дальше не придется, и уж никак не ожидает, что Барни в ответ скажет:

— Я все понимаю, Блейки. Это, знаешь ли, был вопрос времени. Мы с Трейси несколько раз обсуждали то, как вы с Адамом смотрите друг на друга. Взгляды ведь не обманывают, правда? Я помню, как мы сами с Трейс в первый раз увидели друг друга – ух, это было похлеще фейерверка…  
Блейк перебил Барни, потому что вообще перестал понимать, о чем тот говорит:  
— Стой-стой, Барз, о чем это ты? Какие взгляды? Адам? Что вообще, черт возьми…

— Блейк, похоже ты, приятель, не видишь своего истинного счастья, когда оно у тебя прямо перед носом. Не прозевай его, нам ведь на это дается только один шанс, — Барни опять похлопал его по плечу, и поднялся с места. — Меня там парни уже заждались, надо бежать. Удачи тебе, биг кантри.  
-

Блейк не вспоминает о случившемся ровно до очередной совместной с Адамом пьянки. Они пару раз выпивали у Адама в квартире и танцевали под какую-то попсу, за что Блейку даже впоследствии не было стыдно. Даже за то, что некоторые из песен впору было слушать только тринадцатилетним школьницам.

Но в этот раз все происходит как-то по-другому. Начинают они парой коктейлей, которые в последнее время так любил делать Адам. Блейк даже уже не подкалывает его по этому поводу (почти). А заканчивают – бутылкой крепкого виски. И вот уже динамики сотрясают зажигательные ритмы и звуки синтезатора, а они вдвоем беззаботно танцуют посреди комнаты. 

Блейк бросает взгляд на Адама, и почему-то вспоминает слова Левина, сказанные, кажется, чуть раньше на шоу, о том, что они любят танцевать вместе: «Ты же любишь, когда я двигаю бедрами, правда?», и утвердительный ответ его самого. 

Адам и сейчас двигает своими, черт возьми, бедрами. Танцует так, будто не у себя в комнате, а в центре танцпола, где собрались лучшие в мире короли движений. Он стягивает майку через голову и вытирает с лица пот, и да, Блейк уже видел его без майки. Тысячу раз. Но никогда не замечал, какое красивое у него все-таки тело. Рельефные мускулы и эти дурацкие татуировки, над которыми Блейк всегда любил поиздеваться. Сейчас все это приобрело какой-то другой смысл. 

Блейк ссылается на то, что у него утром какая-то важная встреча и уносится быстрее ветра из логова Левина. И нет, у него не мог встать на своего друга.  
-

— Зел, по-моему, с эрекцией ты слегка переборщил, — говорит Онирос, когда они со своего экрана наблюдают за тем, как Блейк запрыгивает в свою машину и быстро выруливает от дома Адама. — Он тем более сейчас пьяный, еще разобьется, чего доброго.

— Ну почему же? По-моему, прямо в яблочко. А чего зря тянуть? Ну а что пьяный, так это не проблема, сейчас исправим.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, ты начинаешь наслаждаться этим все больше и больше, — рассеянно бросает Онирос перед тем, как закрыть крышку ноутбука. 

Зелосу удается выцарапать рукой, почти разучившейся писать, у себя в блокноте корявые буквы: «Операция под кодовым названием "ШЕВИН". Стадии 1 и 2 закончены успешно».  
-

Адам не помнит точно, когда у них родилась эта традиция с общим празднованием в середине шоу. И каким бы глупым это порой не казалось, это действительно была отличная возможность для наставников, и для Карсона оторваться от души и с новыми силами взяться за работу.

Сегодня они отправились в какой-то дрянной караоке-бар, и все бы ничего, если бы Блейка не разнесло от нескольких шотов похлеще, чем его самого в молодости. Никогда бы не подумал, что такое вообще возможно.

Адам понимает, что смеяться сейчас над своим другом – не лучший вариант, но просто не может удержаться. Когда началась песня «Call Me Maybe», Шелтон залез на стол, и стал рьяно отплясывать, громко ударяя своими ковбойскими ботинками по дереву. Умереть от смеха, наверное, все-таки невозможно, но на секунду кажется, что такое развитие событий вполне вероятно. 

Никто не удивляется, когда после того, как заканчивается песня, Адам хватает Блейка за руку, как маленького ребенка, и практически тащит его на себе из бара до припаркованной рядом машины. Черт возьми, и почему этот идиот должен быть таким тяжелым?

Блейк засыпает сразу же, как Адаму удается кое-как устроить его на заднем сидении, и лучше было бы просто оставить его отсыпаться прямо там. Но Адам уже не живет в однокомнатной квартире с четырьмя людьми, как в начале своей карьеры, и для Блейка у него уж точно найдется место. 

Чтобы особо не зазнавался, Адам укладывает гигантскую безвольную тушу, когда-то носящую имя Блейк Шелтон на диване в гостиной. Да и наверх он бы его просто не дотащил, чего греха таить. Блейк растягивается на диване, который сразу же кажется каким-то слишком маленьким, и скидывает ногами несколько подушек на пол.

— Дурень, это же мои любимые подушки… — начинает было ворчать Адам, но быстро понимает, насколько это бессмысленно. До Блейка сейчас не достучался бы и оркестр, если бы тот маршировал у них под окнами.

Во всей этой картине есть что-то до ужаса домашнее и успокаивающее. Кажется даже на секунду, что на лице Шелтона застыла широкая улыбка. Адам приносит из спальни шерстяное одеяло, которое для него самого слишком большое и в котором он все время запутывается. Для Блейка будет в самый раз.

Когда Адам накрывает его одеялом, Блейк кутается в него, устраиваясь поудобнее. Единственно логичном шагом становится наклониться и поцеловать этого придурка в лоб.  
-

Адам просыпается от громкого звука, и сначала не может сообразить, что это может быть. Живет-то он сейчас один. Конечно, надо бы встать и проверить для перестраховки, сигнализация – не всегда гарант безопасности, но как же лень. Лень, лень, лень. Лучше будет просто натянуть мягкое одеяло на голову и прислушаться к тишине, молясь о том, что больше ее ничего не потревожит. 

Проходит, может, всего полминуты до того, как раздается еще один громкий «бум» – звук какого-то падения или черт знает еще чего. Тут-то Адам и вспоминает прошлый вечер и то, как приволок к себе в квартиру пьяного в хлам Блейка. Это и прошлым-то вечером можно назвать с натяжкой – они приехали домой уже далеко за полночь, это точно.

Адам закутывается в свое стеганое зеленое одеяло, как в какой-то оберегающий кокон, и спускается на первый этаж. Блейка нет на диване, где он его оставил. И это определенно плохой знак. 

— Хэ-эй, ты поднялся, — доносится до него голос Шелтона, и Адам видит наконец, что тот стоит на балконе. В одних трусах. 

— Шелтон, ты тут решил стриптиз устроить? Что за черт? — Адам открывает раздвижную дверь пошире и тоже выходит на балкон. 

Любой, кто был знаком с Блейком достаточно близко, мог ответить на раз-два: Блейк и полный комплект одежды – неразделимые вещи. В свое время многочисленные попытки выяснить, почему этот идиот стесняется своего тела, ни к чему не привели. Тогда Адам благополучно забил на этот факт, решив разобраться как-нибудь по ходу дела. 

Видимо, дело не преминуло напомнить о себе само. 

— Ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя есть бассейн! И сколько раз я был у тебя, никогда его не видел. 

Господи, ну что за идиот. Кто бы знал, как сильно хочется разозлиться сейчас на него, за то, что разбудил ни свет, ни заря. Но Шелтон расплывается в своей любимой простодушной улыбке, и Адам не может не улыбнуться в ответ. И ведь у него такая реакция на любую глупость со стороны Блейка.  
Идиот несчастный. 

— Знаешь, мне как-то не казалось, что ты любишь плавать. Тем более ты не любишь раздеваться при посторонних, так что. Или что ты хотел, чтобы я устроил вечеринку у бассейна в твою честь?

— Звучит отвратительно. Но я бы не прочь искупаться прямо сейчас, — пока Адам удивленно хлопает глазами, пытаясь переварить услышанную информацию, Блейк уже уносится с балкона. Радостный, словно ребенок, выбегает на задний двор и с разбегу запрыгивает в бассейн. Громкий «плюх» практически оглушает Адама, заставляя вспомнить о выпитых вчера шотах. А брызги долетают даже до него самого и заставляют поежиться.

— Ты так и будешь там стоять? Или мне придется тебя силком сюда затаскивать? — кричит Блейк, выныривая из-под воды и стряхивая капли с волос. 

— Дружище, я только что проснулся. Причем, заметь, по твоей вине. Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я полез в эту ледяную воду? Нет уж, спасибо, я пас, — с напускным раздражением произносит Адам, стягивая с себя одеяло. Не потому, что он всерьез рассматривает предложение Блейка — просто становится слишком жарко. 

— Ну, как хочешь, — смеется Блейк, и Адам уже собирается пойти обратно в дом, чтобы приготовить завтрак, но как только он поворачивается, Блейк обхватывает его своими широкими ручищами за талию, и они вместе валятся в бассейн. 

— Господи, Шелтон, черт бы тебя побрал, ты совсем из ума выжил? — из Адама вырывается длинная тирада ругательств, и пусть кто-нибудь только попробует его сейчас заткнуть. Вся одежда на нем, разумеется, промокла, а вода такая же ледяная, как он и думал. Или даже еще хуже.

— Ш-ш, Адам, — пытается остановить его Блейк, обхватывая за плечи. 

— И не надо меня успокаивать, ты, олух несчастный, — Адаму не удается продолжить, потому что Блейк внезапно обхватывает его лицо руками и притягивает к себе. Прежде, чем он успевает понять, что происходит, мокрые губы Шелтона уже целуют его, осторожно и неловко, словно он боится все испортить. Вода бассейна уже не кажется такой холодной, и Адам подается вперед, исследуя новую, незнакомую часть Блейка. Поцелуй из робкого превращается в полноценный, Блейк вжимает его в бортик бассейна и Адаму становится трудно дышать.  
-

Адам просыпается от звуков музыки, раздающихся по всей квартире. Ужасные кантри-мотивы, гитара и южный акцент. Будь он проклят, если когда-нибудь сам станет слушать подобное. Черт возьми, ну почему он не может провести хоть одно утро в тишине и покое?

Он закутывается в одеяло и нехотя плетется на первый этаж, и, как можно было догадаться, это Шелтон слушает эту дрянную музыку. 

— Ты бы хоть звук поменьше делал, если слушаешь это адово отродье, — недовольно выплевывает Адам и устраивается на высоком стуле у барной стойки.

— Просто ты никак не просыпался, а я придумал самый лучший способ тебя разбудить, — отвечает Блейк и выдает очаровательную улыбку в 32 зуба. Он пританцовывает у плиты и готовит что-то. Все вокруг уставлено тоннами какой-то посудины и полураскрытых упаковок, а его джинсы безнадежно испачканы в муке. 

— А ты, я смотрю, просто гений кулинарии. Но переворачивать мою кухню вверх дном было необязательно, — бросает Адам и наливает себе стакан холодной воды, чтобы проснуться окончательно. 

— Видишь ли, вчера я испортил тебе заслуженный отдых и поэтому теперь вынужден загладить свою вину. Перевернув твою кухню вверх дном.  
— Какой же ты все-таки идиот, Шелтон, — привычно отвечает Адам, но буквально через секунду добавляет:

— И, к твоему сведению, ничего ты не испортил. Я услышал, как Карсон поет Бритни Спирс, а ты, прежде чем отрубиться у меня на руках, пытался спеть что-то из репертуара Майли. Просто самый лучший вечер в моей жизни. 

— Не знаю, какую бурду ты обычно ешь на завтрак, но сегодня будешь есть вот это, — говорит Блейк и ставит перед Адамом тарелку с горой блинчиков. И нет, он не преувеличивает — здесь действительно целая гора. 

— Блейк Шелтон, кто бы мог подумать, что ты так быстро побеждаешь похмелье. Поделись, что ли, своим секретом успеха?

— Секрет в том, чтобы проснуться в квартире лучшего друга, и не помнить, что произошло ночью, — подкалывает его в своей обычной манере Блейк. Только вот в его глазах мелькает что-то, чего никогда не было раньше. И вообще, Блейк в последнее время ведет себя как-то странно. Адам, конечно, не эксперт в чувствах и эмоциях других, но готов поклясться, что это началось после того вечера, когда они напились у него и танцевали как два идиота.  
Просто не было возможности расспросить его о том, что происходит, и сейчас тоже не получается. Потому что Адам вспоминает свой сон и застывает на месте. Вот же черт. Такая ерунда ему не снилась еще ни разу. 

— Хэй, приятель, ты в порядке? Ты там как будто впал в какой-то транс, — окликает его Блейк.

Адам в порядке. В полном. За исключением того, что теперь он не может выкинуть этот дурацкий сон из головы и проигрывает события из него снова и снова.  
-

Адам натягивает на ноги свои любимые кроссовки, когда слышит, как вибрирует телефон на прикроватном столике. Чертыхаясь и чуть не падая, он поднимает трубку, и слышит на другом конце веселый голос Карсона:  
— Адам, утро. Как дела, вы уже поднялись?

— Да, причем этот идиот разбудил меня в половине одиннадцатого. Чудовище, а не человек. Причем у него нет ни следа похмелья, после того, что он вчера устроил. Ну точно чудовище.

— Ну, знаешь, если разбудил завтраком в постель, то все не так плохо.

— Плохо, дружище, плохо. Я теперь весь день буду как зомби, это точно.

— Ничего, Левин. Любовь исцеляет. 

— Карсон, кончай издеваться. Слышать это от всех вокруг и так выматывает, так еще и ты играешь в ту же игру.

— Кто уж тут и играет, так это вы двое. Блейк же вчера выпил всего пару шотов — его не могло так развезти, как всем показалось, уж я-то знаю. Тут явно спланированные с его стороны действия по вызволению вас двоих с этой вечеринки.

— Я конечно тебя люблю, но сейчас ты несешь полнейший бред. 

— Адам, только не говори, пожалуйста, что после того, как вы сбежали, у вас не было жаркого секса и долгих объяснений в любви.

— Да что за черт, Карсон? Ты сам-то себя слышишь?

— Слышу, слышу. И мне уже надоело смотреть на вас. И если шутки от всего каста до вас не доходят, то в дело пойдет серьезная артиллерия. То есть я. Который говорит, что ты наконец-то должен признать то, что все вокруг поняли давным-давно. 

В этот момент откуда-то снизу раздается приглушенный голос Блейка:  
— Это Карсон? Скажи ему, что мы задержимся.

Адам практически шипит от злости, потому что у него перед внутренним взором начинают опять проигрываться сцены из сна. Хотя казалось, что уже удалось выкинуть их из головы к чертовой матери. 

— Адам?

— Что?

— Хватит бегать от самого себя.  
-

— Ну что ж, по-моему, уже понятно, кто здесь выиграл, — горделиво заявил Онир, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле. 

Прошел ровно месяц с начала их маленькой операции. Часть их крыла напоминала теперь какую-то штаб-квартиру разведслужбы — все стены увешаны фотографиями и подробными схемами, столы завалены огроменными стопками бумаг. 

— Просвети же глупого меня, в каком это месте ты выиграл? 

Зелос отложил толстую книгу про исследования человеческого поведения в сторону и скрестил руки на груди. За это время Онир успел надоесть ему больше, чем, кажется, за все эти долгие тысячелетия. 

— С чего бы начать, дорогой друг? Пожалуй, скажу только одно. Это был не я, кто неожиданно вызвал у одного из них эрекцию, — самодовольно произнес Они, улыбнувшись кончиком рта. 

— Ой, да брось ты. Ему это было как раз на пользу. Я читал в журнале, что они все только об этом и думают. 

— Эти твои книжки по психологии, похоже, не произвели на тебя особого впечатления, да? Использовать вместо научно доказанных фактов информацию из глянцевых журналов — это, конечно, просто верх гениальности. 

На это Зелос решил промолчать, тупо уставившись куда-то в пол. До сих пор до конца не верилось, что Они так легко удалось втянуть его во всю эту авантюру. И о чем он вообще думал?

Онир тем временем взял один из чистых листов на столе и аккуратно вывел на нем жирным маркером надпись: «Операция "ШЕВИН". Стадии 3 и 4 — за гранью совершенства».

— Хорошо, разберем по пунктам, — тоном всезнающего сенсея затянул Онир. — Адама я подвел к осознанию постепенно. В таком деле нельзя слишком торопиться — есть шанс все испортить, уж тебе ли не знать. Учитывая все их ухаживания и флирт в прошлом и мою небольшую помощь, его подсознание сейчас начнет активно работать против него самого, проигрывая в голове всякие сценарии с участием Блейка. 

— Они, я что, похож на первоклассника?

— Нет, Зел, ты похож на конченого идиота.

Этот придурок еще и улыбается. Но он не врежет ему, нет, не врежет. Тренинг по контролю гнева не должен пройти зря. 

Онир как будто чувствует неимоверные усилия, которые он прикладывает, чтобы не сорваться, и добавляет после паузы:

— Ну что ж, мы сделали все возможное. Теперь все только в их руках.  
-

— Блейк, ты в порядке? — голос Адама разрезает тишину и вызволяет Блейка из хаотичного водоворота мыслей.  
Они сидят у него в трейлере и просто убивают время в ожидании. На шоу какие-то неполадки и все пытаются починить оборудование как можно быстрее, суетятся и бегают туда-сюда. В такие моменты лучше просто отсидеться где-нибудь в тихом месте.  
Они с Адамом точно говорили о чем-то до этого, но потом Блейк как будто отключился. Развод, похоже, затягивался надолго, и вся эта тягомотина просто высасывала из него последние остатки нервов. 

Но вот чего явно сейчас не хотелось делать — так это загружать Адама своими проблемами. Поэтому он лишь произносит, немного быстрее, чем нужно, пытаясь звучать непринужденно:  
— Да, все в норме.  
Но это, скорее всего, звучит совсем неубедительно для Адама. Всегда знал, что актером ему не быть.

— Дружище, или ты рассказываешь, почему ты последний месяц сам не свой, или… Да нет здесь никаких «или». Я докопаюсь до тебя в любом случае, ты же знаешь, — Адам пододвигается на диване ближе к Блейку и хлопает его по плечу. — Слушай, я понимаю, что это, должно быть, из-за Миранды, но эти проблемы же начались гораздо раньше. А сейчас словно случилось что-то еще и ты не хочешь об этом говорить. 

— Адам… — Это звучит сейчас до ужаса беспомощно, его голос чуть ли не ломается, но черт возьми. Он просто не знает, что сказать в ответ. 

— Похоже, все же придется вытягивать из тебя информацию клещами. Как хорошо, что в молодости я увлекался пытками, — шутит Адам. И просто нельзя не быть благодарным за это. Смех — универсальное лекарство, особенно, когда они смеются вместе. 

Но смех быстро сменяется осознанием того, какой он дурак и жалкий трус, который просто не хочет признавать происходящее. Поэтому нельзя больше тянуть время и играть в какую-то недоделанную недотрогу.

— Я не знаю, Адам, не знаю. Мой мозг как будто работает против меня. Может, из-за развода я совсем свихнулся? Уже готов поверить и в это, — наконец произносит Блейк, откидываясь на подушки и закрывая лицо руками. Теперь, когда слова произнесены, все кажется еще более реальным. Хотя, кого тут обманывать, как будто раньше на этот счет были какие-то сомнения.

— Мне уже можно доставать свои пыточные инструменты, да? Потому что очередной такой паузы я не выдержу, старик, — Адам поднимается на ноги и достает из холодильника запотевшую бутылку воды. 

— Левин, просто послушай. Я не уверен до конца, что должен это все говорить, но теперь уже не могу повернуть назад, — почему-то кажется логичным встать напротив Адама, хоть проход и до ужаса узкий. Теперь его внимательный взгляд оказывается прямо напротив, и даже чувствуется жар, исходящий от кожи.

— Ты помнишь тот вечер, когда мы выпили и потом танцевали у тебя дома? — начинает Блейк.

— Недели три назад? Конечно помню. Что за муха тебя тогда укусила? Ты ведь умчался от меня со скоростью света, если не быстрее.

— У меня в голове тогда что-то щелкнуло. И гори все огнем, если я действительно схожу с ума. 

Он наконец наклоняется к Адаму и целует его. У его губ солоноватый привкус, и чувствуется, что все тело напряжено до ужаса. Можно ожидать чего угодно — первым вариантом в голове проносится, что Левин просто оттолкнет его. Но почти сразу Адам расслабляется в его руках, плавится, словно воск, а руками зарывается в волосы, притягивая еще ближе. 

Когда они наконец отстраняются, Блейку уже нечем дышать, и он слышит слова Адама, доносящиеся словно откуда-то из другого мира:

— Шелтон, по-моему, мы просто будем безумцами вместе. 

И в такой мир он вполне может поверить.


End file.
